


In a World of Strangers

by isabeau



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen, Kinda old fic (pre-2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't what they used to be, and mushrooms are no longer important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World of Strangers

He feels old, sometimes, and out of place. Mostly it is nothing more than  
an ache, a hollow hungry dissatisfaction that he can ignore; occasionally,  
it is a sharp, insistent, spike of pain. He will never be the same, and he  
knows it, and he finds himself wishing it could be otherwise.

He sits alone, when he gets like this, because being around other Hobbits  
just reminds him of what he can't be. Most Hobbits would find excuses to be  
elsewhere, because they are almost as aware as he is that there is  
something unhobbitish about him. So when someone comes to sit by him,  
during one of these spells, he does not need to turn his head to know who  
it is. He turns his head anyway, but doesn't otherwise move, doesn't stand  
up or shift position.

There is a moment where their eyes do all the talking, in a quick, almost  
ritual conversation -- /are you all right?/, and a diffident /no/, and  
/mind if I stay with you?/ and /that would be all right/ with an  
undercurrent of /please, I'm lonely/ -- and then Merry puts his head on  
Pippin's shoulder.

"I've been thinking," Pippin says. There is a tightness in his throat, an  
old hardness from tears that haven't been shed in years. "About what life  
was like Before."

"That was a long time ago," Merry says quietly.

"I know, but..." He doesn't finish the sentence, and Merry doesn't press him.

From a distance, they can hear noises of children playing; the shouts  
carry well over the still air. Pippin's gaze fixes on two of them, small  
blunt wooden swords swinging wildly through the air over their heads; one  
of the children is Pippin's cousin, and the other is Sam's daughter, and  
she is winning even though she is smaller and a year younger.

Merry says, smiling, wistful, "Do you remember when we were that age?  
Playing Adventurer, from the stories Bilbo told."

Pippin's eyes close. "We didn't use swords."

"It was a different adventure, then." Bilbo's tales had been fanciful,  
romantic, exciting, easily riveting the attentions of two young eager  
Hobbits; the reality, so many years later, had more death, more pain, more  
mud, more longing.

"Do you remember learning how to fight?" Pippin's voice is soft and small.  
"I miss them, Merry."

Merry, guessing: "Boromir?" and Pippin shakes his head.

"Us. I miss... Oh, Merry, I'm not who I used to be. I wish I could be. I  
wish I could forget..." His voice breaks, and he stops and collects  
himself, folding the pain back up inside, neat and tidy. "Remember when  
mushrooms were the most important thing in the world?"

"We were young," Merry says.

"I'm tired of being old." Pippin draws his legs up closer to his chest,  
tightens his arm around them, curling in towards himself. "Do you know, the  
entire time -- from the moment we left Bree -- I wanted nothing more than  
to come back to the Shire. To come back /home/. That was the only thing I  
could hold on to, in the darkest moments, that there was something waiting  
for me back home."

"And now you're back," Merry says softly, "and it isn't home any more."

"I know too much. I've seen too much. The Shire was home because that was  
all I knew, but there are other things now; other needs, other desires,  
other... I don't know what home is, any more."

"Will you leave, then?" There is uncertainty in Merry's voice.

"Maybe. I don't know."

Merry smiles. "We could leave, you know; have our own /proper/ Adventure --  
no ring, no Nazgul, just us and our imaginations."

Pippin smiles also, and looks at Merry. "We would have to bring enough  
mushrooms," he says lightly, teasingly.

"Naturally."

He is serious again, suddenly, as he says, "They aren't the most important  
thing, any more."

"What is, then?"

Pippin looks at him for a long moment, and then, with a murmured "Nothing,"  
leans against Merry and closes his eyes; and for a moment, allows himself  
to believe that he is in fact home.


End file.
